Program timers for washing machines and the like generally employ a timing cam which is advanced in a step-by-step or continuous manner to program the various switches controlling the machine functions. Generally a plurality of programs are provided and the user can manually position the timer to start or modify a selected program. During the manual positioning or advance of the timer, all power to the washing machine is cut off by opening a line switch. When the timer has been properly positioned, the knob is moved axially to close the line switch to apply power to the washing machine. Normally, it is desired that the knob be declutched from the timing cam during operation of the timer so the user cannot advance the timer while it is in operation. Thus, if the user wants to make a change, he must again axially actuate the knob to open the line switch and engage the clutch so the knob can turn the timing cam.
Clutching and line switch actuation is accomplished by various mechanisms which work satisfactorily but entail quite a few parts and consequent cost.